Batman: El Mundo sin Superman 2
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Superman se ha ido. Ahora, Batman ocupa su lugar como el campeón de Metrópolis. Ante la ausencia inesperada de Lois Lane -desaparecida en un viaje a las Bahamas- el Señor de la Noche tiene que ponerse en acción e ir en su búsqueda. No tardara en encontrar que el motivo de su ausencia tiene un nombre: Aquaman, el Rey del Mar.
**BATMAN: EL MUNDO SIN SUPERMAN 2**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Superman se ha ido. Exiliándose en lo profundo del espacio, ha dejado a la Tierra librada a su suerte. Pero un viejo conocido llega a Metrópolis para ocupar su lugar y combatir al mal. El justiciero enmascarado de Gotham City conocido como Batman. Junto a Lois Lane –conocedora del secreto de su doble identidad– y su fiel mayordomo inglés Alfred, el Caballero de la Noche se enfrentará a nuevos y peligrosos desafíos que pondrán a prueba su temple y aguante…

* * *

 **1**

 **DESAPARECIDA EN ACCIÓN**

 **Edificio Wayne.**

 **Metrópolis.**

Alfred conocía –y muy bien– a su patrón. Sabia reconocer cuando estaba preocupado. Y, de hecho, en ese momento lo estaba. Mientras el mayordomo inglés ordenaba el cuarto, Bruce Wayne no dejaba de mirar por una ventana hacia el horizonte lleno de rascacielos de Metrópolis, ciudad que desde hace algunos meses, se había convertido en su nuevo hogar.

-Señor, perdóneme que se lo diga, pero no tiene usted buena cara…

Bruce se volvió hacia él y esbozó una semi-sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, viejo amigo. Estoy preocupado por Lois – confesó.

-Pero… ¿La señorita Lane no había partido en un viaje de investigación periodística rumbo a Bahamas? – replicó Alfred, desconcertado.

-Sí, lo hizo. De hecho, recuerdo haberla ido a despedir yo mismo cuando su barco zarpó en el puerto… hace ya tres semanas. Lo malo es que nadie ha vuelto a saber más nada de ella.

-¿Ha preguntado en el periódico en el que trabaja? – sugirió el mayordomo – Tal vez puedan aportarle algún dato útil sobre su actual paradero…

-He hablado con Perry. Me ha dicho que si bien no sabe en qué andaba metida Lois, sospecha que tiene que ser una historia forzosamente ligada a ciertos hechos oscuros en esa región oceánica.

Alfred frunció el ceño. Lo mismo hizo su patrón.

-¿Usted cree que se haya metido en problemas?

-Alfred, no lo creo. _Estoy seguro_.

-¿Y qué va a hacer?

-Le prometí a Lois que mientras Clark no volviera a la Tierra, me ocuparía de proteger todos sus intereses. Eso significa protegerla también a ella misma.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces, es hora de que Batman haga un viaje a la zona de las Bahamas cuanto antes, esta noche.

* * *

 **2**

 **MISTERIO EN LAS BAHAMAS**

Nadie lo vio partir. No hubo testigos de su marcha.

El extraño navío con cierta forma de murciélago surgió del puerto de Metrópolis en una oscura noche sin luna y surcó veloz las aguas, impulsado por un potente motor atómico. Pilotando tan singular lancha iba Batman, atento a los controles y los sensores del vehículo. Esperaba que gracias a la velocidad imprimida de su transporte, pudiera cubrir en menor cantidad de tiempo los kilómetros que faltaban para su llegada a las Bahamas…

Finalmente, el Hombre-Murciélago arribó al sitio y se comunicó con Alfred vía radio:

-¿Me escuchas, Alfred? – preguntó.

 _-Fuerte y claro, señor –_ respondió el anciano _– ¿Dónde se encuentra?_

-En una zona cercana a las Bahamas. Es un sitio tranquilo. Pero las apariencias bien podrían ser engañosas. Lo último que se supo de Lois la ubicaba por aquí. Hay varias islas no muy lejos… y un enorme barco pesquero abandonado, anclado cerca de mi posición. Me pregunto…

Se hizo el silencio. Por un buen rato.

 _-¿Señor?_

-Sigo aquí, Alfred. Voy a explorar ese barco. Tengo una corazonada al respecto.

 _-Muy bien. Pero proceda con cuidado, por favor._

Batman condujo su lancha hacia el pesquero. Como dijo, se trataba de un gran barco abandonado y oxidado, anclado en alta mar. No tardó en arribarlo y con sumo cuidado, pasearse por su cubierta, estudiando cada rincón del lugar.

Tal y como sospechaba, encontró rastros de presencia humana en uno de sus camarotes. Una persona había estado viviendo allí. Tal vez, desde hacía tres semanas exactamente, a juzgar por el estado del lugar.

No tuvo que investigar mucho más. Un movimiento furtivo a su espalda le indicó que el misterioso morador de aquél sitio había regresado. No se sorprendió mucho al volverse y toparse cara a cara con Lois Lane.

-Pero… ¿Bruce? _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ – lo increpó la periodista, asombrada.

-Dos cosas, Lois – Batman se acercó a ella – Primero, cuando llevo este traje y esta capucha, soy Batman, no Bruce. Segundo: _yo podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti._ En Metrópolis, hace tres semanas que nadie sabe sobre ti. Y resulta que aquí estás, vestida de forma bastante harapienta y con un enorme machete en la mano, alzado y listo para cortarle la cabeza a alguien. Te sugeriría que lo bajes y que me expliques qué rayos está pasando.

Lois parpadeó, perpleja. Pero obedeció a su sugerencia. Bajó el machete y lo observó, ceñuda.

-Que yo sepa, soy adulta y no necesito niñeras – dijo – Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

-Tres semanas, Lois. Sin noticias tuyas – le recalcó Batman – Perry dijo que estabas tras la pista de alguna historia grande. No supo sobre qué, pero sospechó que tenía que ver con hechos misteriosos relacionados con la región. Empieza a hablar.

Lois suspiró. Supo que tendría que hacerlo. Se sentó en su improvisado camastro y le contó al Señor de la Noche todo lo que había sucedido…

* * *

 **3**

 **EL REY DEL MAR**

-Las cosas sucedieron de este modo – empezó ella – Vine aquí para investigar las actividades de Cinplont, una compañía sucursal de Lexcorp, sospechosa de arrojar residuos letales al mar. Si bien no existían pruebas concluyentes de los hechos, estaba dispuesta a encontrarlas. En eso estaba, cuando mi lancha fue sorprendida por una tempestad y caí al mar. Creí que llegaba mi última hora, pero ante mi sorpresa aparecieron grandes ballenas.

Lois hizo una pausa. Miró a Batman a los ojos, directamente.

-Una de ellas me hizo montar sobre su lomo… _¡Y me llevó delante del Rey del Mar!_

Batman enarcó una ceja, pero guardó silencio, dejándola continuar con su relato.

-Su aspecto era simplemente… _imponente_ – prosiguió ella – Era alto, musculoso y moreno. Tenía el cabello largo y una barba bastante tupida. Iba vestido con un traje extraño, como con escamas de pescado, y entre sus manos llevaba una especie de tridente.1 Creo que leyó mis pensamientos y así supo de mis intenciones. Me llevó a un islote y entonces pudimos hablar…

 _-¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunté – ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?_

 _-Mi nombre es Orin – me respondió, con una voz potente, masculina – Hijo de Atlanna, antigua soberana de Atlantis, el reino sumergido. ¡Tú raza parece haberle declarado la guerra a la mía!_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Continuamente nos agreden con letales venenos que arrojan al mar. ¡Cantidades de peces y otras formas de vida mueren a causa de ello!_

 _-Yo… lo siento. De veras. He venido a investigar a quienes están cometiendo ese crimen – le expliqué – y tratar así de que vayan detenidos por ello. ¡Debes creerme! Yo… no soy tu enemiga._

Lois calló. Volvió a suspirar. Batman decidió intervenir en el relato.

-¿Y qué respondió cuando le dijiste eso? – inquirió.

-Me creyó. Como te dije, parece que tiene el poder de leer las mentes. Leyó la mía y supo que le decía la verdad. También dijo conocerme de antes de nuestro encuentro cara a cara. Al parecer, allá bajo el mar, en Atlantis, han oído también sobre las hazañas de Superman.

-Y supo que tú estabas relacionada con él.

-Así es.

-Hay algo que no entiendo: _¿Qué has estado haciendo estas tres semanas que llevas desaparecida? ¿Por qué vives aquí, escondida en este barco abandonado?_

-¿No lo comprendes, Bruce? Estoy ayudando a Aquaman contra sus enemigos.

-¿ _Aquaman_?

Lois sonrió.

-Bueno… ya me conoces. Soy buena bautizando superhéroes. A Orin no le desagradó el término, te aclaro.

-Ya. Así que has estado ayudándolo contra sus enemigos…

-Sí, pero por desgracia, ha sido capturado.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Como te dije, Cinplont es una sucursal de Lexcorp. Allá bajo el agua, hay una estructura submarina. Una especie de domo que a su vez es un laboratorio. Aquaman está allí dentro detenido. Tengo que rescatarlo.

-No.

-¿No?

-No, Lois. Tú no lo harás. Yo sí.

Batman comenzó a caminar hacia la cubierta del barco. Lois lo siguió.

-Un momento. ¡No puedes ir solo allí abajo! ¡Yo tengo que ir contigo!

-De ninguna manera. Me haré cargo de la situación mientras esperas aquí. Si este "Aquaman" es una especie de meta-humano de alguna clase, es un asunto que me compete.

Lois se le adelantó y se plantó frente a él.

-O voy contigo o nada. Punto.

-Lois…

-¡Bruce, esta es MI historia! – protestó ella – Yo conocí a Orin antes que tú. _¡Si me ve, sabrá que la ayuda ha llegado!_ Además, se lo debo. Él salvó mi vida de morir ahogada en el mar cuando la tempestad golpeó mi lancha.

Batman resopló, fastidiado.

-Está bien – concedió – Vendrás conmigo. Pero ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería ni separarte de mí, ¿está claro? – le advirtió – No soy Superman, recuerda.

Lois asintió y junto al Señor de la Noche abordaron su lancha.

-¿Cómo haremos para bajar allá? – inquirió ella, observando el interior del vehículo.

Como toda respuesta, Batman jaló una palanca. De inmediato, el transporte se reconfiguró y se convirtió en un submarino, hundiéndose en las oscuras aguas hacia su destino.

* * *

 **4**

 **LA BASE SUBMARINA**

Lentamente, el vehículo que los transportaba descendió hacia las profundidades, avanzando en silencio sobre el oscuro lecho marino. No tuvieron que hacerlo mucho; allá delante de ellos –tal y como dijo Lois– se alzaba un domo metalizado, iluminado por un montón de luces artificiales. En un costado de la singular cúpula, había dibujado un emblema: dos letras _"L"_ rodeadas de un círculo.

-El símbolo de Lexcorp – dijo Lois, hablando en voz baja – La prueba que faltaba para ligar los turbios manejos ambientales de Cinplont a la compañía de Luthor. Si él ya no estuviera preso, con esto alcanzaría para mandarlo tras las rejas.2 Al menos, sus empleados y sicarios sí van a ir a prisión por esto.

Batman jaló otra palanca. El "Bat-Sub" pasó a modo de camuflaje, volviéndose invisible.

-Ya no pueden vernos – anunció el Señor de la Noche – Ni con la vista ni con sensores. Vamos a entrar allí dentro de contrabando. Mi sugerencia seguiría siendo que te quedes aquí y me dejes obrar por mi cuenta…

-De eso, nada.

-Lo sabía. ¿Ves ese compartimento de allí? Ábrelo y ponte ese traje. Es de neopreno y creo que será mejor para el entorno en el que estamos, que esos harapos que traes.

Un rato después, Batman y Lois caminaban furtivamente por el interior de la base submarina, descubriendo no sin cierta sorpresa que el lugar era totalmente automatizado y manejado por robots.

Había un solo ser humano allí, controlándolo todo. Un científico al que la reportera identificó como el Dr. Happersen, un genio loco a las órdenes de Luthor.

En ese momento, Happersen se acercaba al prisionero Aquaman, quien se encontraba aferrado a una camilla metálica por fuertes bandas de acero. El científico sonreía, demente, mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex y tomaba un escalpelo de la mesa de instrumental quirúrgico.

-Muy bien, amigo mío. Vamos a ver finalmente de qué estás hecho – Happersen se dispuso a cortar su pecho, para empezar la vivisección de su "paciente".

Batman lo impidió, arrojándole un bumerang con forma de murciélago que golpeó al científico en la cabeza y lo dejó fuera de juego, tirado en el piso. A continuación, Lois y él liberaron al prisionero de sus ataduras…

-¡Aquaman! – exclamó la periodista, acercándose a él.

-Volvemos a vernos, mujer humana – dijo el atlante, irguiéndose cuan alto era. Observó a Batman, frunciendo el ceño – Y ahora traes compañía contigo… ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Batman.

Aquaman esbozó una sonrisa feroz. Evaluó al Hombre-Murciélago con la mirada.

-Sí. Otro conocido del legendario Superman. Uno con la cabeza llena de murciélagos – hizo una pausa – Pensar en esos bichos no evitará que lea tu mente, ¿sabes?

-No lo hagas – le advirtió Batman, imperturbable – Créeme: _no te gustaría lo que podrías encontrar allí._

Aquaman arrugó la nariz. Su poder telepático –como entendió Lois– le había mostrado cosas del pasado trágico de Bruce. Al parecer, el atlante se dio por satisfecho con aquello y dejó de leerle la mente, concentrándose en temas más concretos y urgentes.

-Este plato submarino en el que estamos recibe los recipientes tóxicos que traen barcos disfrazados de pesqueros en la superficie –explicó – Como se habrán dado cuenta, es totalmente automatizado… si descontamos al sujeto que acaba de quedar inconsciente.

-Entonces, es verdad – intervino Lois – Cinplont está arrojando infinidad de recipientes llenos de desechos químicos y esta planta subacuática de Lexcorp los almacena, ilegalmente.

-Así es. ¡Poniendo en peligro a toda la vida marina! – Aquaman estaba furioso – ¡Esto debe cesar _inmediatamente_!

-Muy bien. Hagamos inoperable este sitio, entonces – Batman se acercó a una pared y extrajo de su cinturón un explosivo que fijó allí. Mientras el encapuchado se dedicaba a colocar más de aquellas cargas por todas partes, Aquaman recuperó su tridente.

-Orin… antes de que nos vayamos de aquí, quería decirte que no todos en la superficie somos como los tipos responsables de esto – se excusó Lois. El atlante la observó, serio.

-Lo sé – dijo al fin – Te creo. Pero este enemigo parece dispuesto _a_ _todo_ … Yo soy el rey de un imperio submarino de varias criaturas, muchas de las cuales son frágiles y no saben luchar. Tarde o temprano, si esta depredación continua, morirán. Y después de que muera el mar, morirá la tierra y todos los seres que la habitan. Eso los incluye a ustedes, humanos.

-Intentaremos no llegar a eso, Orin – Lois asintió, entristecida – Detendremos esta operación. Te lo prometo.

-Todo listo – anunció Batman, recogiendo en brazos a un inconsciente Happersen – Podemos irnos.

-Ven con nosotros – le pidió la muchacha al atlante – A nuestro submarino.

-No me hace falta. Nadaré sin vehículo alguno fuera de este sitio, siguiéndolos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Aprisa! – los apuró el Hombre-Murciélago – _¡El sitio va a explotar en cuestión de minutos!_

Fue así como el trio –más su prisionero– abandonaron la base submarina e instantes después, la misma estallaba en mil pedazos… desapareciendo para siempre.

* * *

 **5**

 **UNA DESPEDIDA Y… ¿EL COMIENZO DE ALGO?**

Destruida la base submarina ubicada en las profundidades oceánicas, el resto resultó ser más fácil de lo que parecía. Liberado Aquaman de su prisión y con la ayuda de Batman, el Rey del Mar atacó y desbarató las operaciones de los falsos barcos pesqueros, quienes se ocupaban de enviar los recipientes venenosos de manera ilegal allá abajo.

Mientras el Señor de la Noche y al atlante se ocupaban de luchar a puño tendido contra los criminales, Lois llamaba a las autoridades pertinentes a través de la radio del "Bat-Sub". En pocos minutos, una flota de guardacostas se hizo presente y todos y cada uno de los implicados acabaron detenidos…

Una vez que la amenaza fue abortada y la operación criminal cancelada, la periodista y sus dos amigos superhéroes celebraron una reunión en el barco abandonado que Lois había utilizado como "base" durante esas tres semanas de ausencia en Norteamérica. Era momento de volver a hablar, antes de la despedida.

-Si me perdonas la metáfora marina, Orin, los peces gordos de la compañía Cinplont tendrán muchas preguntas molestas que contestar. _¡Y no podrán eludir sus lazos con Lexcorp!_ Todos terminaran en prisión, como se merecen – dijo Lois.

-Espero que así sea. Y por el bien de todos, que este crimen contra la Naturaleza no vuelva a repetirse jamás – replicó Aquaman, asintiendo. Se acercó a Batman y le tendió la mano – Gracias. Has sido un aliado muy valioso en este asunto… pese a no ser Superman.

-Nadie es perfecto – el enmascarado se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa – Pero, en serio, piensa en lo que te dije…

-¿Unirme a ese grupo tuyo? ¿La Liga de la Justicia? – el atlante meneó la cabeza – No lo creo. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Aquaman dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte. El Sol estaba saliendo. Amanecía en las Bahamas.

-Es tiempo de partir – dijo – Debo ir a mi reino y avisar a mis súbditos que la amenaza de los tóxicos ha concluido. Tal vez volvamos a vernos, amigos míos, en el futuro. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sea en mejores condiciones…

* * *

 **Edificio Wayne.**

 **Metrópolis. Tiempo después.**

Sentado en un cómodo sofá, Bruce Wayne leía el artículo publicado en el _Planet_ sobre su aventura conjunta a Lois en las Bahamas. El titular rezaba: "Lexcorp implicada en turbios asuntos en el paraíso". En la nota, su amiga exponía públicamente cada una de las pruebas recogidas que ligaban las maniobras fraudulentas y anti-ecológicas de Cinplont en el atlántico con la antigua compañía de Luthor y luego, dedicaba extensos párrafos a los accionares de su alter-ego –Batman, claro– y Aquaman en su lucha contra estos criminales.

-Una exposición magistral, si me permite decirlo, el de la señorita Lane en ese artículo – comentó Alfred, sirviéndole una taza de té caliente a su patrón.

-Sí. Por eso es tan buena en su trabajo – Bruce sonrió, tomándose un sorbo del líquido – Lastima que sea tan cabezadura y se exponga innecesariamente al peligro, como lo hizo.

-No sería ella si no lo hiciera – replicó el mayordomo inglés – El joven Kent realmente debía amarla.

El semblante de Bruce se ensombreció por un instante.

-¿Tú crees, Alfred? Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que la haya abandonado así como lo hizo?

-¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Imagino que habrá tenido sus razones. Pero la señorita Lane es formidable en sí misma – Alfred hizo una pausa. Amagó con volver a hablar pero calló, vacilante.

-Conozco esa cara – Bruce suspiró – ¿Qué es? Escúpelo, viejo amigo.

-Señor, ¿por qué no la invita a salir? Digo, a cenar o tal vez a pasear, no sé. A lo mejor, ¿Quién le dice? Charlando y charlando entre los dos, descubran que tienen muchas cosas en común.

-Alfred Pennyworth… _¿Me estás sugiriendo que intente ligar con Lois Lane? ¿Con la novia de un amigo?_ – Bruce enarcó una ceja, divertido – ¿En verdad? ¿Tú estás sugiriéndome _eso_? ¿Estás bien?

Alfred pareció abochornado.

-Lo siento, señor. Por supuesto, tiene usted razón. Creo que me extralimité con mis intenciones. Si me disculpa, estaré en la cocina ocupándome de mis quehaceres.

Cuando el mayordomo se marchó, Bruce no pudo evitar menear la cabeza, sonriendo. Su amigo y confidente de tantos años no podía dejar de actuar también como un padre preocupado por el futuro sentimental de su díscolo hijo. Suspirando, continuó leyendo el periódico en silencio hasta que ciertas ideas que ya rondaban por su mente desde hacía rato acabaron haciendo carne en él, y muy pronto se halló con el celular en la mano, marcando el número de Lois y llamándola…

-Hola, Lois. Soy Bruce. ¿Cómo estás? – dijo. Hubo una breve pausa y luego, prosiguió – Oye, estaba pensando… ¿Tienes algo que hacer este viernes a la noche? ¿No? ¿Tiempo libre? Que bien… Me preguntaba si quisieras venir conmigo a la opera de Metrópolis. Van a dar un concierto de música clásica y tengo dos entradas disponibles. Después, podemos ir a cenar en algún restaurante del centro. Así que… ¿Qué me dices, eh?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **Y llegamos al final de la Segunda Parte de esta singular historia. Segunda Parte que –tengo que confesarlo– no estaba prevista pero que, simplemente, se dio. Y no es que me queje ya que el tener a Batman actuando en Metrópolis en ausencia de Superman es un experimento muy interesante. Sobre todo, cuando nos ponemos a pensar que, tal vez, entre Lois y él pudiera nacer algo…**

 **Sí, ya sé que, como el mismo Bruce le dice a Alfred _"es la novia de un amigo"_ , pero resulta que ese amigo no está en el planeta y… y ya lo dice la popular canción: _"Oh sí / estoy mirando a tu novia y qué / ella me gusta y yo a ella también/ oh sí… y qué"._ (jejeje).**

 **Fuere como fuere, este experimento bien podría extenderse en una hipotética Tercera Parte. De momento, es un posible proyecto. Conformémonos con esta aventura ambientada en las Bahamas, con un invitado estrella: Aquaman.**

 **¿El futuro? Sólo Dios lo sabe.**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima historia, si Él así lo quiere!**

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina._

 _5 de abril de 2016._

* * *

1 La imagen de este personaje –que no es otro que Aquaman– está tomada de la representación que ha hecho –y que seguramente hará– el actor Jason Momoa para la pantalla grande en la reciente _"Batman Vs Superman"_ y en la futura película dedicada al Señor de los Mares.

2 Luthor acabó preso luego de colocar bombas que destruyeron varios edificios de Metrópolis en la Primera Parte de esta historia.


End file.
